Hagane no Hanyou
by Kiichigo-no-Kokoro
Summary: A Fullmetal Alchemist AU! Inuyasha is a young half demon on a journey to find the sacred Shikon Jewel. Kagome is a priestess who helps him on his journey. Miroku is his lecherous commanding officer who is kept in line by his loyal lieutenant, Sango. Very AU for both animes, hopefully all still in character. (Yay for summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

"You did what!?" A shrill voice echoed through the small house. Inuyasha was sure even the sheep in the far off meadow heard the yell. He sure had.

"It ain't like I broke it on purpose Kagome!" He yelled back ears twitching painfully. Kagome was seething with anger. Although, she seemed to calm down a bit after she saw what looked like an apologetic look on his face. She sighed dramatically.

"Fine. Hand it over". She demanded. Inuyasha fumbled nervously as he tried to unhook the sword from his belt loop. Kagome grabbed it and began to pull it out of its sheath when half of the sword promptly dropped to the floor.

"I thought you said you only broke the seal!" Kagome screamed.

"Well how'dya think the seal got broke?" He retorted. She was really mad now…

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha was forced face-first onto the floor. He had become too well acquainted with these wooden floorboards over the past year or so. How the young girl had managed to enchant the beaded necklace his mother had left him, he had yet to figure out.

"Damn moody priestess…" He growled too low for Kagome to hear.

"Granny, I think I'm going to need your help on this one." Kagome called to her Grandmother Kaede, who was currently in the kitchen preparing dinner. She came into the living room and looked the sword over thoroughly.

"How did ye do this mutt?" Kaede questioned.

"Who yah callin' a mutt, you old hag!?"

"Who ye be calling an old hag!?" Kaede dropped the sword pieces back into the sheath, "Kagome, ye go ahead and relax, I'll handle this one." The old woman assured her. Kagome nodded in surprise. That was odd, usually her grandma would take this opportunity to further her training. Kaede took the sword down to the workroom in the basement and Kagome sank into the old couch in the living room, motioning for Inuyasha to join her. He scoffed one of his usual 'keh's and joined her, his arm twinging in pain as he sat. Kagome, unfortunately for him, did not miss the scowl that had briefly crossed his face.

"You're hurt." She stated, peering up at him worriedly. He started to deny it, but figured Kagome would probably see through his lie, and offered her his arm. Kagome pushed up his black sleeve and couldn't suppress her gasp as she surveyed the damage. A large gash was situated on the inside of his forearm. It was red and swollen, but seemed to already be healing. She made her way to the kitchen and returned with a medicinal balm she had, conveniently enough, made earlier in the day.

"I don't need any of that." He protested, "I ain't a weak human, besides its already healing." She glared at his 'weak human' comment and applied the balm anyway. When she was done she leaned back into the cushion of the couch, staring down at the balm in thought. Inuyasha relaxed a bit, the balm did ease the pain a bit, and leaned back as well.

"I just wish you'd come back home." Kagome whispered, "You barely ever visit, and when you do you're always hurt. I don't understand why you think you need to go on this journey of yours." Inuyasha looked down letting his bangs fall over his face.

"I just. I don't want to be this way. I want to be human." He whispered. "I can't handle the glares and hateful comments anymore. If I can find the Shikon Jewel, I could make it all stop." Demons were very uncommon in this country, half-demons even more so. As a result Inuyasha wasn't usually accepted by others. She knew this caused him endless emotional pain, but he usually never spoke of it. Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears, he so rarely opened up like this to her.

"Inuyasha," she sniffed, "You don't need to change who you are. You're perfect the way you are." Inuyasha began to blush until he saw Kagome's tears.

"Why're you crying, dummy?" he asked, "Don't cry over me, that's just silly!"

"It's n-not s-silly," she was sobbing now, "You won't shed any tears, so I'll cry for you." He socfffed at her statement, expressing that he still thought it was dumb. They sat in awkward silence until her crying subsided.

"So," she broke the silence, "When are you leaving again?"

"As soon as the old lady's done fixin' the sword."

"So soon?"

"I'm supposed to report back to central within the next few days." He said. "The Colonel's apparently got a new lead on the Jewel for me."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, "When will you be back next?" He glanced back down, not wanting to see her sad expression.

"I don't know..."

 _A/N: I hope I kept everyone in character enough! I thought Hagane no Hanyou was fitting enough as Hagane can mean stubborn as well as steel, and Inuyasha is very stubborn. I know this is like super au but, I hope you guys like it! Also I really suck at writing long things, bad habit of a science major. Part 2 will star Miroku as our favorite flame alchemist and Sango as his loyal lieutenant. Although he won't actually be a flame alchemist, I don't even know if I'm going to work alchemy into this at all. I don't really know where I'm going with it. I'm also toying with the idea of Inuyasha somehow coming up with a way to hide his ears (like Ed hides his automail) my only idea thus far is he does something with his hair, or maybe Kagome can give him a temporary cover with her priestess powers? I don't know let me know if you have any ideas._


	2. Chapter 2

The green neon light of the bar sign barely light up what had turned out to be a chilly, pitch black summer night. The sign proudly declared "Mushin's Bar" in its constant blinking. The light of the sign gave her pale skin an unnatural green shade.

"Stay out here, Kirara." She commanded to her cat-like companion. Her lips were tugged down into a scowl and she sighed as she pushed open the doors to the dingy bar.

Her eyes searched the dimly lit bar until they fell upon a familiar brown haired man who was idly sipping sake. He was (against what she _thought_ would be his better judgment) still dressed in a now rumpled blue military uniform. Also, he was surrounded by somewhat scantily clad women. She cleared her throat. The man looked up at the sound.

"Ah, lieutenant," The man grinned, "Odd seeing you here of all places, I didn't figure you were the sake type." The man, who was obviously a bit drunk, slung his arm around the closest woman.

"Don't you agree?" He questioned the woman, arm sliding down to grope her butt. Before the lecherous man could say anything else, he felt a strong, swift sting on his face. He recoiled in confusion. Ah, she had slapped him.

"Come on lieutenant! You're not any fun." He stood up walked over to her, sling his arm around her shoulders and whispered into her ear:

"Or are you just jealous?" His hand slipped down her back. Her face went bright red and she slapped him again. He crumpled to the floor this time.

"With all due respect sir," She snarled, "Please shut the hell up, we're leaving." He slowly stood up from the floor and looked, surprisingly, sober.

"In all seriousness though _Sango_ ," he whispered, "you know this is the best place for me to get intel"

"In all seriousness _Miroku_ ," She mocked "You shouldn't be flirting with women and drinking in your uniform!"

"It's not like it's a big-"  
"It is a big deal," She sighed, "What kind of respectable monk, no what kind of respectable Colonel acts like this in public." He only grinned, ignoring her question, and went to grab his coat.

"See you later ladies!" All the women pouted as he left.

"Sir!"

"What lieutenant?" he questioned "I can't help it if the ladies love me." Sango scowled in silence as they stepped out into the night. At the sight of her owner Kirara ran up to join them.

"So why exactly did you come and get me?" Miroku asked seriously. "I assume it wasn't just to stop me from embarrassing myself."

"Well," She began, "There was a very interesting, ah, informant that showed up at the office before I left for the night. She brought a few files I think you need to see."

The Colonel struggled with the key to the office door. The door read: "Colonel Miroku, Head of the State Demon Slayer Program."

"Hah!" He gasped in success, "We really need a new lock."

"I'll look into it first thing tomorrow Sir." Sango assured. Miroku walked through the office and picked up the files on his desk. He opened the file and his expression darkened as he read.

"Not Liore." He exhaled, "What am I supposed to tell the kid?"

"I guess the only thing you could tell him is the truth, Sir."

"It was his first success as a state demon slayer though…" he trailed off in thought. "He thinks he saved that village." Miroku closed the file and stuffed it into a drawer. He dug his hands into his hair in frustration. A glimmer of light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sitting on his desk was a small glass bottle in which a small shard of a glowing pink gem resided. Sango noticed his shift of attention.

"The informant also left this."

"I didn't think it was real." He murmured. "The sacred Shikon Jewel." Sango nodded and added:

"Or at least a shard of it that is."

A/N Miroku as Roy, Sango as Riza, Mushin as Madame Christmas, and Kirara as Black Hayate. Ahh! I feel like they're OOC because I know Sango wouldn't be as stoic and quiet as Hawkeye but she'd be just as threatening. And I know Miroku would be more lecherous that Roy but, I don't know if he'd be as serious?! I don't know. Kind of following the FMA storyline, in a way. Oh and I guess I'm making this into a multi-chapter story. Next up: Inuyasha and The false priest of Liore (a flashback). I'm always open to any suggestions or comments!


End file.
